Sassy
by strange.things.in.life
Summary: Hermione isn't as sweet as she once was, Draco finds this out. What will happen? It's anyone's guess.
1. The train ride

"Everything happens for a reason, right?" Hermione asked her to best friends while on the train to Hogwarts for their final year, year 8 as it's know for the 7th years from last year. After the war had ended, students who were still alive got letters from Hogwarts inviting them to come back and finish their final year. Hermione got an extra letter stating that, if she wanted, she was to be Head Girl along with the Head Boy but to this day she doesn't know who the Head Boy is.

They exchanged looks between them before answering. "Yes, I suppose they do. Why 'Mione?"

She looked out the window thinking how to tell them. It's not something that's really all that bad or anything. 5 minutes late she responded. "You both know I got asked to be Head Girl and accepted but you don't know that I don't know who the Head Boy is. So I'm not really sure if I want it anymore. I mean what if it's some sicko?" Hermione's not that innocent, not since 6th year. Ron and her did many things together but after a while she didn't like how sloppy he was and they just fell distant with each other. They didn't have sex but she found that from a helpful Slytherin boy who goes by the name of Blaise Zabini. It was a one off thing and hasn't happened since that night.

He may be arrogant but he knows is stuff and knows to be gentle. It may not have happened since that night but that didn't mean they only did it once. No, in fact they did it a few times that night. Not that Harry or Ron had noticed, they thought and still to this day think that she was studying in the library. She won't tell them until she feels it's time.

"Hermione it's a good thing to be a Head, the school wouldn't have some incompetent idiot there to help add to the problems of the school instead of fixing what's been done. I agree with Harry, but things can get changed for reasons. If the guy is a sicko then you can change them or the very least tell old McGonagall."

"Thanks Ron. But McGonagall isn't old." Hermione smiled as she said this, really McGonagall was just a little rough round the edges. She stood up to go for a walk, she knew if she said that they would want to go with her but she needed time to think. "I'll be back, I'm going to the bathroom. If the trolley lady comes by can you get me something?" She didn't wait for a response she just walked down the small walk way to the next carriage.

In the next carriage she could hear laughter, the laughter sounded so familiar that she was pulled towards the sound. Ginny, she was sitting with Luna and Neville. "Hermione! Where's my lovely boy friend and my annoying brother?" Ginny got up and hugged Hermione.

"Their back in our cabin, I was just taking a walk. I mean I'm in the bathroom."She replied with a smirk, Ginny knew how the boys were and understood immediately that she wanted to be alone. With that knowledge she whipped round and announced that she was going to find Harry, Luna and Neville fallowed suit leaving Hermione to her thoughts and an empty cabin.

There was noise outside the door so she shut it closed her eyes and thought about what this year will bring for her and her fellow classmates. When she opened her eyes she saw she was not alone in the cabin anymore; Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were sitting in the seat across from her. _I wasn't asleep, was I? _Hermione thought to herself. She looked at them; they didn't seem to notice her looking at them. They had a silencing spell around them so she couldn't hear what they were saying but that didn't stop her from reading their lips.

Blaise was saying something like 'You'll be alright, you just need strong. You can get through this.'

Malfoy said in reply 'How would you know? I don't want to be Bed Boy!' She realised that she read that wrong, Head Boy was what he said.

Head Boy.

I'm Head Girl!

She had to of read it wrong. Zabini got up finished the silencing spell and left. Hermione looked after him; he turned around at the last second and winked at her. This wasn't out of the ordinary for him now a days, not after that night. She smiled to herself. Looking over at Malfoy she saw him watching her. A smirk appearing on him face, looking in those dark silver eyes she saw something; she couldn't put her fingers on it.

"You know, you shouldn't listen in on others conversations. It's rude." His features turned from smirking to sneering.

"You would know all about being rude, wouldn't you Malfoy? And I wasn't listening! It's a little hard to do that when you have a silencing spell up now, isn't it?" Hermione retaliated after being found out.

He barked out what could have been a laugh, Hermione wasn't sure. "I suppose I do know about being rude but you would know all about lip reading." He accused knowing that he had her.

"So you're rude and I'm smart. You're also Head Boy?"

Malfoy's face fell again. He really looked like he was in pain. "I suppose I am."

"What? Not happy to know that you can't be the child you were last year?"

"What? No, it has nothing to do with me being a child. Pfft. What would you know about being a Head? Unless… don't tell me you got Head Girl?" I didn't have to say anything I just let my big smile do all the talking for me. He seemed to get the message behind it. "Oh god! Now I'm really going to quit." He stood up and paced a few times before sitting down again, Hermione watched him a few times then looked out the window.

Realisation finally hit Hermione, he didn't know I was going to be Head Girl and now that he does he's going to quit! "Why are you quitting?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm not cut out for this. Like any ones going to look up to me or listen to me, I'm a fucking ex-death eater for Christ sake! I don't even care about the school. I only came back to pass!" He had started pacing in the middle of his outburst.

"Prove them all wrong."_WHAT AM I SAYING? I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE HEAD BOY! _He gave her a surprised look. Not knowing what to do, she said the first thing that came to mind. "It's true that you being a ex Death Eater well give you some problems but it will help as well. You can use that as an advantage. People are still scared of Death Eaters, use it."

He looked like he was actually considering what she had said. He looked right at her, straight in her brown eyes, she didn't like what she saw there. He was planning something… but what? "You said 'people are still scared of Death Eaters,' does this include you?" The look in his eyes scared her a little, they were dangerous. She nodded not trusting her own voice. "Does that include you?" He got up, walked over to her and stood in front of her then bent down so they eye's were level.

This seemed to shake her out of whatever it was she was in. "No. I'm not scared of Death Eaters. You however better be scared." He lifted one eyebrow in a questionable way.

"And why would I be scared?" A slow smile spread across her face, he felt something at his hip. A wand, he looked down as saw Hermione's wand move to point at his penis, he didn't like that at all. He flung himself backward so he was sitting across from her again.

"Like I said, _you_ should be scared. I'll see you at school, or in _our_ common room. That is, if you're not too scared to be a Head." Feeling better about being Head Girl and knowing who Head Boy is Hermione walked back to her cabin and thought of different ways she could have fun this year.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please let me know if you like it. I've never written one before and Would like feed back :-D

There will be another chapter hopefully in the next week.


	2. Welcome Back

Hermione knew she shouldn't have baited Malfoy like that but for some reason she couldn't help it. He was flirting with her! Or at least coming on to her, she could tell he was going to kiss her if she didn't do something about it. Pointing her wand at him seemed like the only thing she could do.

However, she knew she didn't need to point it at his penis that may have been a little bit too far, but it was worth it, she decided, when he flung himself back on to the other chair, just remembering that made her smile.

Currently she was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, facing the Slytherin table. If you ignored the person in front of Hermione and the person behind them she would be directly in front of Malfoy. As if sensing someone looking at him, he looked up and met Hermione's eyes, smirking. She gave him a slight half smile and went back to her dinner. She looked around the hall and noticed that there weren't as many people here as there was last year, despite the returning 7th years.

She looked up at the teachers table and saw McGonagall at the head of the table; although she missed Dumbledore dearly she was still happy to see her head of house sitting there in his place.

McGonagall stood up and the room fell silent, "Welcome back students for another year at Hogwarts. As you know we have lost many classmates, friends, family members and so much more in the war, we will have a minute silence for our fallen friends." After a minute a few people, you could see, had tears in their eyes. "We welcome back the 8th years, because there are so little of you and the 7th years we will be joining some classes. To the first years, you are the new beginning, rise to greatness. We have done things differently this year, had you sitting at tables that may or may not be your house, to show that house unite can happen if you wish it so. In a moment we will sort you in to your houses for now we would like to introduce the new Head's. This year's Head Girl is Hermione Granger, Gryffindor and this year's Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. Please stand and show fellow mates who you are." Hermione looked over to Draco and smiled at him _I knew he wouldn't quit after me baiting him like that. This is going to be interesting. _There was a round of applause for them both with little mummers here and there about Draco and Hermione being in the same common room.

An hour after the first years were sorted everyone went to their rooms to get settled and relax for the rest of the night. Hermione decided to go with her friends back to the Gryffindor common room and talk for a while about nothing and everything. Harry and Ginny were being a little distant with each other and Ron was staring up at the girls' dorm for a while, looking after Lavender Brown not noticing Harry and Ginny's behaviour.

"Ginny, wasn't there something you wanted to show me? In the girls' dorm?" Hermione asked in a tone that told Ginny they needed to talk and Ginny knew what it was about. They got up and walked the 15 stairs to the dorm. Girls were walking about and talking with each other about what they did on the summer. "Lavender, Ron's pining after you down stairs."

"Really?" Lavender squealed while breaking into a run down stairs.

"Okay Gin, what's up with you and Harry?" She took the direct approach. They walked over to Ginny's bed and sat down cross legged facing each other.

"I don't know if we love each other anymore. I mean I love him but I think it's just in a brotherly way. I think we're going to break up. I'm not sure how I feel about that. I'm so confused 'Mione. I know it's the first night back and everything but would you mind if I stay with you tonight? I just need time to figure things out without so many people around me."

"It's okay Gin, of course you can stay with me tonight! I need to talk to Malfoy and well, have a look at my room and everything but you can come over in a few hours? It'll give you time to settle and get adjusted to things again and I'll meet you outside my room." Hermione got up after hugging Ginny for 5 minutes. As she got up she looked around at the Gryffindor and smiled to Ginny before leaving to go to her dorm.

As Hermione walked to her dorm she felt a sudden feeling like someone was fallowing her. She slowed her pace and finally came to a stop, turned round and saw no one, giving a shrug she kept walking. There was a noise behind her and she ducked behind a statue and waited for the person to walk past her. The person walked right past her pausing just a meter away. They turned round so Hermione saw that the person was Zabini.

"What do you want Zabini?" Hermione asked as she came out from behind the statue frighting him a little.

"Well hello there Granger, care for another round?" After seeing the look on Hermione's face he got to the point "I was looking for Draco. Have you seen him? He's expecting me in his dorm but I haven't got a clue where that is. Will you show me?"

"Okay, first, no once was enough for me thanks. Second, I haven't seen him yet; I haven't even been to my dorm yet. And I would like to talk to Malfoy. If I show you where our dorm is can you come back in an hour or so?"

He stood there looking at her for a few seconds and looked like he had decided something. "I'll leave you and Malfoy alone for an hour if you give me something in return?" With that said, Blaise out stretched his hand to Hermione, helping her from her current spot. She took his hand and smiled.

"What is it you want in return?" They were walking down the corridor; they walked a couple of meters before he replied.

"I haven't decided yet, but when I do I will let you know, trust me on that." They walked along two corridors, waited for the stairs to move and down another corridor before they reached the Head's dorm. "I don't know how I'll ever remember that. I guess I'll be back in an hour or so. Do tell Draco for me? Oh, and I'll let you know when I want something in return, later Granger." Blaise walked off back the way they had just come whistling.

Hermione stared at the retreating boy then turned to the portrait while thinking what the password was. "_A__damo_" **She tried, the portrait opened slowly to reveal a big room much like the common room for Gryffindor only it didn't only have red and gold it have silver and black and green, showing house unite. As you walk in there's a place to put your coats and things so Hermione placed her jacket on one of the pegs. Walking further in, to the left she saw in the living area a book shelf with over a hundred books, a large couch, two single revolving chairs that also stretch out if you to lay down, a small coffee table in between the couch and chairs. A fireplace sat at the other end to the door so it warms the seating area nicely. **

**To the right she saw a small kitchen area with stocked shelves and all the necessities you need in a kitchen. Looking down the small walk way she looked upon stairs which lead to their dorms. She looked at them both but didn't know what one was hers so she knocked on the door to the right first, no one answered so she walked in. However, Draco was just walking out of their joining bathroom in only a towel. "What the fuck Granger? I didn't say you could come in here!" **

"**I'm sorry Malfoy; I didn't know which room was mine. I did knock." **

"**Wait, did you just apologise to me? Wow this is a first." He really did look shocked.**

"**Yeah well, don't get use to it. Seeing as I'm here I wanted to talk to you abou…t..." Just remembering that he's in a towel she quickly stopped herself, not before admiring his body. And a fit body at that. He saw her checking him out and decided to have a little fun or payback after the wand incident. He lifted his arms about his head for a stretch showing off his proud muscle. While doing this, the towel that was covering him slowly lifted up further and further on his thigh until if fell to the ground. He was unfazed by this and Hermione didn't mind one bit. **

**He looked back over to her, seeing how unfazed she was but still looking at him all over. He didn't have anything to be worried about he had one of the biggest penises in Slytherin house; of course some lads may have been lying. He started walking to where his truck was, opened it and grabbed the first boxers he saw. Black on one leg and red and yellow on the other the side with the black on it had a picture of a badge saying 'F.B.I: Female Body Inspector' the side with red and yellow had a picture of a dog that looked like it was an inspector. Blaise got them for him as a laugh.**

"**Yes, Granger, you wanted to talk to me about something? Do tell, what can I do for you?" **

"**Well I was wondering if Ginny Weasley could stay tonight. On my way here Blaise was looking for you, I showed him where we stay and he said he will come back in about an hour. I assume you two will be going out?" **

"**Why does Weaslet need to stay here? Doesn't she have her own bed?" **

"**Of course she has her own bed! She just needs to get away from people…"**

"**From Potty and Weaslebee you mean? Well anything to help someone get away from them. But, wait, isn't she going out with Potty?" Hermione didn't say anything she just kept looking at the ground. "Ah, so there's trouble in paradise eh? Ha. That's rich. Anyway whatever, she can stay if she wants as long as I don't have to deal with her. Oh by the way Blaise will be here as well. I don't know if he'll be staying or not."**

"**Thank you for telling me and for not minding if Ginny stays." She turned to leave but before she grasped the door handle she turned round and said, "Sorry for pointing my wand at you're crotch it was wrong and out of order." She grasped the handle and walked out but before she shut the door she said one last thing "Nice boxers." With that she walked into her room and got settled in a bit.**


	3. Head

After Hermione left Ginny in the Gryffindor tower she realised that she had no idea where her dorm is. She ran out of the dorm and out the portrait but didn't know which way to go; left or right. So she just went back into the common room where Harry and Ron were talking. She looked over to Harry and shook her head. _We can't stay together, not if I'm not happy and I really don't think he's all that happy either. I'll end it tomorrow, right now I need to figure out how to get to Hermione._

She went back up stairs and did what Hermione told her to do; she settled in. After an hour she decided to ask a teacher, walking out the portrait she looked around and walked down the stairs. Coming onto the landing she was looking back at the moving stairs and bumped in to Blaise. Him not paying any attention walked into her so hard she fell backward onto her bum. "Oh shite! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Here let me help you." He gave her his hand to help her up.

"Thanks, I'm sorry too, I wasn't looking where I was going either." Ginny took his hand gladly, she then realised that he and Draco were best friends, maybe he would know where their dorm is. "Your friends with Malfoy, aren't you?" He nodded.

"Don't tell me you want me to tell him you love him." Ginny burst out laughing, she ended up bent over slightly holding her stomach with tears in her eyes.

"God no! I was just wondering if you knew where his dorm was. I'm looking for Hermione but I don't know where her dorm is. Do you know?"

"Yeah she showed me an hour ago so I could go back. She wanted to 'talk' to Draco."

"What do you mean 'talk'? Hermione's not like that. So far you're the only one she's slept with." He looked at her with a look that clearly said 'how the hell did you know?' She merely laughed. "She tells me everything. Not stuff about my brother but other things she tells me. You may not want to mention it though. Harry and Ron don't know and I don't think she's planning on telling them, they will kill you even if it was all her. Can we go to their dorm now?"

She started walking down the corridor he was still standing there not knowing what just happened. He ran to catch up to her and put his hand around her waist. "You're going the wrong way. This way." He said, leading her the opposite way not taking his hand off her waist so she did it for him. "What? Don't you like me touching you?"

"I'm with Harry. It's not that I don't like it; it's that I'm not like that. I'm not going to betray him, even if nothing happened." She really did like the way he touched her. It was only a hand on her waist but it felt great, even left a tingly feeling in its wake. They walked to the Heads room in silence. Ginny trying to remember everything for the next time she sees Hermione. They told the Portrait that they were expecting them and after a minute it opened to show Draco, his face was like a mask; no emotion at all except in his eyes.

"Blaise, Weaslet. I think Granger's in her room. Up the stairs door on the right. I don't know what she's doing, go on up." Never letting an emotion show while talking, Ginny nodded.

"Thanks Malfoy." She started walking away but turned round and said "Thanks for showing me here Zabini." He nodded in acknowledgment and smiled slightly. She turned and walked away again.

"What was that?" Draco asked seeing the exchange between Blaise and Weselet . Blaise just shrugged. "Fine, whatever, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What about casting spells on people? Or, playing pranks on unfortunate soles? Or we could listen in on Granger and Wesley? Find out if Golden Boy and Wesley are falling apart? Really it's up to you what we do. You are after all Head Boy."

"Well, me being Head Boy does limit my participation in pranks and spell casting, but, we can still listen in. I don't know why but it's something to do. They won't be talking about anything interesting though."

Draco and Blaise cast silencing spells on their bodies and a non-squeaking spell on their shoes. Talking the 5 steps across the hall to Hermione's room Draco Cast a spell so they can listen without them knowing they were there.

"… You know?"There were quiet whispers so Draco cast a spell that amplifies the volume of voices to your liking. While doing this he couldn't hear what Hermione and Ginny were talking about so he again went in to the conversation at the end of the sentence.

"…We should mess with them."You could hear the smile in Hermione's voice.

"Let's."The smile was on Ginny's lips as well. 'What are they planning? Do think know we're here, listening? They can't! Their talking about someone else.' Draco Listened more intently, Blaise didn't stop listening.

"So, if you and Harry don't make it, who would you consider next?"Hermione asked Ginny, who picked up on her friend's train of though.

"Hmmm, I wouldn't mind a few people really. But you know, Blaise and Draco are at the top of my list. What about you 'Mione?"Ginny said 'Draco' and 'Blaise' in a seductive was and without any hatred.

"I would have to agree with you, Blaise and Draco are on my list. So who would you rather… sleep with?"

"Well, that's tough. They are known for being great in bed and are called 'The Slytherin Sex Gods' I don't know how I would choose."

"I don't know about Draco except what is rumoured but Blaise was good." Draco looked at Blaise surprised. Again he just shrugged, 'What the fuck?' Draco mouthed to him.

'It was nothing, year 6. A one off, I swear!' Blaise mouthed back. _Wow he doesn't seem happy about that. It's not like I kept it a secret, I don't tell him about every girl I sleep with. _

Blaise moved closer to the door and kicked it slightly, "What was that?"Ginny asked Hermione, she already knew the answer but asked to keep the game going.

"I don't know, sounded as if it was coming from the door. I'll go check." Hermione got up off her bed with a smirk on her face, she ran the last few steps but when she opened the door they were gone. She knew they were there the moment they stopped at her door. She had as a precaution put up wards, when someone stops outside her door for more that 30 seconds without knocking or entering a red light appears above the door and flashes. If they are thinking about harming her it will sound a buzzer as well, she found it in one of many books she loves to read but could never try it out until now because she was always sharing a room with other girls and when she was home she wasn't allowed to use magic.

She's glad it works. "Hey Ginny want to go further?" Ginny nodded. "Hey Malfoy, did you hear anything just before?" She asked walking in to his room without knocking. He was lying on his bed while Blaise was sitting at Draco's desk. Draco got up off his bed and walked over to Hermione she was looking at his room closer that she did before –everything was green. Draco was trying to speak when she looked up at him, he didn't know that his silencing spell was still up. "Um, Malfoy? You're silencing spell's still up." His feature's stiffened and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks

He walked over to where his wand was in its stand and ended the spell. "What do you want Granger? I didn't say you could come in!"

"Even if you did say I could come in I wouldn't have heard it! The silencing spell was still on you git! I know you were listening."

"Listening to what? I don't know what you're talking about." He walked back over to his King sized bed and lay down again leaning his head on the pillows that are pushed up against the headboard with his legs crossed at the ankles and arms raised above his head smirking.

"Sure you don't. Remember what I said on the train Malfoy. You should be scared. Watch what you do around me. I'm warning you." Hermione walked out the door to her room where Ginny was resting on her bed. It's got to be about 10 something maybe we should go to bed. We do after all have classes tomorrow. "Ginny, it's bed time! Come on! Move your ass!" She groaned but got up to change.

**Draco's POV from Hermione leaving: **

Blaise was trying to talk but he also had forgotten to take down his silencing spell, ending it he didn't even stop for a breath. "What happened on the train? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"I may have flirted a little with her, but only a little. Anyway she didn't really like it so she pointed her wand at me."

"That explains why you were upset with me having sex with her. Anyway, people have pointed their wands at you before. How is this any different?"

"I wasn't upset! I was just shocked that's all. She pointed it at my cock! I don't like it when that happens if it has nothing to do with sex."

"You were upset. Yeah now I know why you went really, really pale…ier. She really has you freaked. Mind if I stay here bro?"

"Fine I was a little upset but not that much. Yeah, she's a smart witch I don't really wanna think about what she could do down there with her wand. You can stay if you want but you're not staying in my bed! You know how hands you get sometimes."

"Ha, yeahhhh…. Sorry about that by the way. I'll just transfigure the desk, but I don't like the feeling of my transfigured covers, mind if you do it?" Draco shook his head in disappointment but assisted in helping his friend; transfiguring the chair into a cover for him. "Thanks. Night."

"Night."

They went to sleep, but Draco didn't stay that way…


	4. Waking Up

I hope you like this chapter and don't think it's a bit forward... let me know.

* * *

Draco awoke to an unfamiliar sound coming from the common room. Pulling off the covers he walked to the door looking back when Blaise muttered something undetectable to Draco.

He walked down the stairs to find Hermione cleaning the already clean kitchen, "What the hell? What are you doing Grange?"She looked up but her eyes were distant looking back down at what she was doing like Draco hadn't said anything, she went over the same spot over and over.

"Must be clean, clean is good. Can't be dirty! Clean. Must. Clean. Nothing but clean."

Draco looked at her, waved his hand in front of her but nothing. "Are you… sleepwalking? Oh great! Just perfect! Merlin Granger! Time to wake up, everything's clean now."He shook her arm a little she moved slightly from his touch but nothing more than that.

"Granger! Wake up! It's me, Draco Malfoy."

"Draco? Ha, that's a joke. He hates me. He doesn't even notice me unless I give him reason."

"That's not true he – I mean I- notice a lot about you."Draco stoped shot _what am I saying? I don't notice her, do I? _He thought about that a little, _I guess I do a Little. I mean I notice when she's in a good or bad mood I notice when she's nervous, she fidgets or bites her lip a little._ "Come on _Hermione,_ wake up!"

Hermione closed her eyes and opened them again this time she wasn't so distant, she was wake.

"Did you just call me Hermione?"

"Yes, but only to wake you up! I won't do it again." He made to move away from her but she staggered a little he helped her stand and walk so she could lean against the couch.

"If it's any constellation, I like it."

"Well that's all good and well _Granger_. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to bed after you woke me up because you had to clean."

"Sorry, since the war I've not been sleeping that well. I sometimes start cleaning or sleep talk or sometimes I even fall out of my bed. I didn't think that it would happen here. "Hermione explained while walking around the couch to take a seat. "Thank you for waking me, I would have been dead tomorrow… or today, whatever the time is. Night."

"Was the war really that bad for you?"She nodded, Draco felt guilty though, in the end he went to the light side he was still a part of the dark side. He placed a hand over his left arm where his mark would have been. "I'm sorry I was a part of causing it. Are you staying up? I might stay up with you as well; I won't be able to fall asleep again for a bit." Draco moved to grab a blanket off the back of the couch and sit with Hermione.

"I am, only 'cause I won't get to sleep now. You don't have to stay up. I'll be alright down here. I might put the fire on though, it's a bit cold."

"Here."He sat at the other side of the couch and threw the blanket over him and then passed some to her. It's wasn't that big so she had to move closer to Draco. Her legs were wrapped around her butt and her right arm supporting her body. He was sitting like normal but as if they were a couple he lifted his left arm and she snuggled into his side. He lifted his leg so that it was on the couch. Just realising that he was in his boxers and nothing else and she was in small shorts and a top he said, "I know this is awkward. But really, I won't be able to get back to sleep. Blaise was mumbling something in his sleep and I don't really want to know what he's thinking about."

"It's only awkward it you think it's awkward. I'm quite content. You know, I know you and Blaise were eavesdropping on Ginny and I. I just don't know why. Will you tell me? It's been bugging me."

"Okay, firstly you need to know that as part of me becoming Head Boy Professor McGonagall told me I was not allowed to pull any pranks, or tricks or anything like that and my attitude towards some… things had to change. So Blaise didn't know what else we could do other than eavesdrop on Ginny and you. So really, we were just bored. How did you know we were there?" He shifted a little and cast a spell to bring the table closer.

"Wandless magic, I'm impressed."Draco chuckled and it sent a shiver down Hermione's spine. "Ha… That's not at all what I expected. Well last year I was reading –yes I know, shock!- I stumbled across this spell that lets you know if someone is standing outside your door by having a bright red light appear above the door, if they intent to harm you it sends out a loud alarm. I hadn't had a chance to test it out before. I'm glad it worked. I told Ginny and we decided to mess with you a little. But most of what I said was true."

"Blaise told me you slept with him. Well you did but he confirmed it. Why did you sleep with him? 6th year wasn't that when you were going out with Weslebee? Going out on a limb and say it was your first time with anyone, but, why Blaise?"

"I wasn't going out with Ron; he was with Lavender at the time. I... I…to cut to the chase I slept with him because he wasn't there and truth be told neither were you."

"Wait, what? You wanted your first time to be with me? Ohhh Granger! Why the hell didn't you look for me! For Merlin's sake, you know how many times I've thought about that? About 300 times."

"Oh I'm sorry. I would have looked if I had known. You just seemed so… hateful of me."

"Because I was. I wanted you since the start of 6th year, knowing I couldn't have you was toucher!" Hermione move a little so she could look at his face, more so his eyes. They held nothing but truth in them.

"Well then… maybe we should make up for lost times." Pressing her lips to Draco's she kissed him while he was shocked too much to kiss back. As she started to pull back he put his hands on the back, one on the lower of her back and the other at her shoulder blades bringing her closer.

Taking control he licked her bottom lip asking for entry, she granted him it. In one swift movement she was straddling his lap. They broke for air for a moment and Draco said something to Hermione's liking; "You're not as sweet as you look, are you?" Hermione muttered something that sounded like 'nut-uh' before smashing their lips together again, deepening the kiss Draco's tongue moved all over her mouth. Feeling everything while his hands has moved to cup her butt and knead it a little, Hermione moaned her approval.

Her hands, having nothing to hold on to, stroked up and down his, chest occasionally digging her nails in and leaving marks behind. Coming up for air again she attacked his neck right under his earlobe and then lifting to bite his earlobe. Whispering "You still want me _Draco_, just like I want you."

"I want you." His hands moved from her butt to her hipbone lifting her t-shirt up while sliding up her side. Hermione started to roll her hips so she was grinding into Draco's groin. He lifted her t-shirt above her head and threw it somewhere. He pressed his hands to her back again bringing her breasts closer to his mouth, sucking on the left and kneading the right Hermione sighed and moaned at the feeling then he switched so a hand was kneading her left and sucking on the right so they were equally wet.

Leaning her head back so that her back was arched into Draco's touches, she flipped her head forward and said in a low voice "Fuck me Draco. I want you inside me; I want to feel you inside me." He didn't need to be told twice, he held her close, his hands back to their position on her butt and lifted her off his lap and lay her down onto the floor. It was still cold so when he lay her down there was a sharp intake of breath from her. Pulling the blanket to her she moved on top of it.

"Better. Want to know what will be even better? No boxers. Off now." Placing kisses along Draco's neck and collarbone. He sifted so that he was leaning on his knees out of Hermione's mouth reaching distance. He pulled them slowly past his waistband to expose more of the fine hair he had running from his navel, so fine it was really hard to see. Hermione got impatient and grabbed the boxers from his grasp using her feet to push them all the way off. He reached for the waistband of her shorts and pulled them off faster than his own. She wasn't wearing any underwear so as soon as the shorts were off he leaned down to nuzzle her wet vigina.

He kissed her thighs all around her vigina, everywhere but there, then going over the same spots with his tongue. Hermione whimpered at the touches needing more, Draco, getting the hint stroked her before inserting his index finger. Moving it around in a circular motion before adding his middle finger to the mix, scissoring them to stretch her, not having sex in a while she was tight finally he added a third finger and started pulling out and pushing in stretching her every time. He pulled out all the way, used the juice from her to lubricate himself and place him at her hole. "You really want this Granger?"

"Yes Draco, I want this, I want you." Tired of him waiting she put her legs around his waist and crossed at her ankles pulling him closer, one solid movement and he was in her tight hole. Draco was having a hard time not coming right then and there. Looking down at Hermione he noticed she was having the same problem. Bending his body do he could kiss her deeply he started to move. Hermione bit down on his tongue to stop from screaming his name.

Draco really was having trouble not coming so he gave up trying and in a few deep and hard thrusts he was coming, he kept thrusting until he was empty. He didn't notice that Hermione and him had simultaneously came together, she was still panting and her lip was bleeding from where she bit it to stop from screaming. His breathing was unstable just as much as her was, he fell on top of her not being able to stay resting on his arms any longer.

"Wow. I didn't know you were so… sassy. I like it." Draco commented rolling off her so he didn't crush her. Hermione didn't like the loss of heat so she rolled with him. Pulling the blanket with her to keep her back warm, he wrapped an arm loosely around her to keep her put. After just lying there, no talking, no kissing, no nothing he noticed that she had fallen asleep on him _cute_ he thought. _I should really mover her back to bed. Uhhhh Ginny's still there… and she's not wearing her clothes. I'm going to have to put them back on her. She can sleep on the couch, I'll sleep with her that would be a nice way to wake up._ Draco smiled to himself, lifting his body in to a sitting position while Hermione was sitting on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. He placed his left hand on the middle of her back and his right hand behind the crease of her knees and stood up. Struggling under the weight and the over used legs.

He gently placed her on the couch and glance around for her fallen shorts and t-shirt and his boxers. He found them at opposite ends of the common room. Pulling on his boxers first he then, going to Hermione, looking at her beauty once more before putting her clothes on her. He sat behind her before quickly reaching for the blanket placing at his feet he dragged Hermione over his lap. She stirred a little but never walking up. Hermione's head was resting on the crook of his neck, he lay his cheek on top of her head while bringing her legs closer so they would be covered by the cover as well. After getting comfortable he slowly fell asleep.

Dreaming of tonight and what could be expected after tonight.

Ginny woke to bright light shining in from the window, looked for Hermione but couldn't find her so she walked in to the common room and saw it.

"What The Fuck!"

* * *

So? What you think? I wont be able to update as often now that school's started up but I'll try. _**Review!**_


	5. A teaser

**_Hey guys's. Sorry this is almost a year late but I've been really busy with my last year at school so I'm in the process of writing again. I'm in need of some inspiration so if you have any Ideas let me know I will be glad to hear (see) them. _**

**_This is just a teaser for you, like I said I'm in need of inspiration. Thanks to you all _**

**__****_xxx_**

**_

* * *

_**

****"What The Fuck!" Ginny exclaimed from her spot by the stairs. Hermione looked up to see her standing there then looked to Draco, sleeping on the couch.

"What?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Why are you both out here?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen area where last night Hermione cleaned. She started to look through the cupboards in search of food, finally, in the last cupboard she found what she was looking for. She made herself a bowl of cereal and dug in to it.

"I was sleepwalking again, and I cleaned the kitchen –so don't make a mess- I woke Malfoy up with chanting or something and we fell asleep on the couch together, I got up a few minutes ago but I didn't want to disrupt you sleeping."

"Okay… But why were you on the couch together, sleeping together?"

"I don't know. I remember waking up because Malfoy was talking to me and we talked for a bit before he dosed off. It was rather cute. I'm beginning to like him." Hermione got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen taking the spoon from Ginny's hand and started eating. What they didn't know was that Draco was awake had been so since he heard Hermione's voice.

_Did we really just talk? Wait! Did I really fall asleep? Oh, my God! I am so embarrassed! Wait again! She likes me? Why? I tried to kill her and her friends. And Dumbledore. I should make sure she knows that I don't like her before it gets out of hand._

Draco pretended to wake up just as Blaise walked into the room. "Morning all. Draco stop pretending to sleep and get your ass up. We have to get ready for breakfast!"

Moaning Draco got up slowly, taking in all the different surroundings, not used to being there yet. He looked around the room starting from Blaise to Ginny to Hermione, holding her gaze until she put the spoon back to her lips, oh those lips. Her lips weren't prefect but they were close to it. They wrapped around the spoon, it was like they were made to wrap around things. He couldn't watch for much longer, unless he wanted his admiration to be known to all.

Okay, maybe he did have feelings for her. But he _didn't_ like her. She's Granger! As Draco was moving away he felt someone watching him. He didn't want to look around to see who but somehow he knew who it was anyway.


	6. Blaise and Ginny

Sitting at the dinner table surrounded by fellow Gryffindors in the Great Hall with the rest of the school, Hermione noticed that a few people we're sitting at the wrong table, _well not wrong, they're just not at their house table. Maybe inner house unity, I'll have to talk to Draco about it._ Thinking about Draco, Hermione had a small smile play at her lips. She quickly put thoughts of him away before anyone noticed her.

Only just starting back up with classes meant that nothing happened. Everyone was just easing back into having school and not having to worry about the war, nothing happened in Hermione's class except that she got all the answers to questions correct.

Eating her bacon and eggs she listened to what was being said around her, not wanting to actually be in the conversations just wanting to know what's going on around the school that she may have missed.

'_Did you hear? Apparently their going out…'_

'_I heard they were caught in the broom cupboard, someone's getting around.'_

Hermione looked up and saw that it was Jenna and Hayley Monlty from Ravenclaw who were talking. _Who are they talking about I wonder. I must ask someone, it's just going to bug me until I find out. _Glancing around her, she made eye contact with Ginny, "Hey Gin, who are the Monlty twins talking about?"

Ginny flashed a glare at the twins but they didn't seem to notice. Looking down at her plate she said "Um. Blaise."

"Oh really? Who has he been sleeping with lately?" Picking up a spoonful of pumpkin soup and putting it in her mouth waiting for an answer from Ginny.

Coughing a little she finally replied, "Wanna come for a walk with me 'Mione?" Reading the urgency in her voice she nodded and grabbed a roll for the road and walked out the Great Hall with Ginny following closely behind.

After walking all the way to the black lake without saying anything they say down on the pebbled shore. "Come on. Spill, what's going on?"

"I slept with Blaise. I'm his new fuck." She broke down. Ginny was one of the strongest people Hermione knew, to make her break down like this was truly something.

"What about you and Harry? Tell me everything. So much has happened in the last day."

"I don't know what happened between Harry and I. I love him so much but I'm not _in_ love with him. He said he felt the same too so we just ended it. I was a little upset about it I mean I really did love him and he was my first and everything. I was just walking to Potions, not watching where I was going I bumped into Blaise. For some reason he knew I was upset so he took me to the room of requirement and we talked. One thing led to another and we just had sex. I don't remember who initiated it. I'm so confused Hermione. I don't know what I've done."

Having processed all of that Hermione looked to her best girl friend and reached out to embrace her in a hug. _ Of course she's confused. She just broke up with her Harry. _"Do you have feelings towards Blaise? If you don't then it was just a once off like him and I. If you do, then you may want to talk to him about it. You've done nothing wrong. You and Harry broke up, you needed a rebound, Blaise was there for you. I understand that."

"I'm not sure what I feel, that's why I'm so confused. I liked it, it was different from with Harry. It's wasn't just a simple screw, Blaise made me… happy a lot. He was gentle and caring. I just need time to think. Geez, listen to me. Yesterday it was about Harry and now it's about Blaise. When will this shit stop? I need to talk to him, don't I?"

"I think you do. Want me to come with you? Or do you want to do this by yourself?"

"Can you come with me? I know that Malfoy will be with them and I don't want to do it if Malfoy's there and you can talk to him about… something."

"Yeah I'll come, there are a few things Malfoy and I can discuss. Now?" Ginny nodded her head and they both headed back to the Great Hall in search for Blaise. Walking into the Great Hall they looked right at the Slytherin table only for be disappointed, neither Malfoy nor Blaise were there. "They might be in my dorm, come on." They didn't say a word as they walked up stairs and down a few corridors until they came before the portrait asked if Draco Malfoy and company were in, they replied with a yes and then asked for the password which Hermione answered with '_A__**damo'. **_

"**MALFOY! Ohhhh MALFOY! Come out; come out where ever you are!" Hermione yelled through the common room. He exited from his room shutting the door behind him.**

"**What?"**

"**Is Blaise here?" Draco nodded. "Ginny needs to talk to him about something." **

"**Can I use your room? Please? I have something to discuss with him." Ginny piped in a little. **

"**No. It's my room. You are not having sex in my room. Only I'm allowed to do that."**

**Ginny went bright red, in anger not embarrassment. "Ginny calm down." Hermione said, trying to calm her friend down a little. It didn't work that well.**

"**I'M NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH HIM YOU DICKHEAD! I NEED TO TALK TO HIM. WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"Having enough of Draco, Ginny barged past him walking straight for his room, walked in and slammed the door shut locking it with a few spells and casting a silencing charm around the room.**

"**What the bloody hell was that for? I didn't say she can use my room!" Getting a little angry himself Draco walked for his room only to find himself blocked a meter from his door. "What the fuck Granger?"**

"**Calm down Malfoy. They really do just need to talk. They'll be done soon." Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down staring off into space. **

"**I cannot believe this. What am I meant to do until they finish?" Moving to sit next to Hermione he remembered last night's dream and walked to the single seat, just sitting there until Blaise and Ginny were done talking. **

An hour or so later Ginny came out the door holding Blaise' hand, it was clear they were going to try and have a relationship.

"It's going to be a secret for now. I don't think I can hurt Harry like that. We'll need both of your help to be together. What do you say Hermione, Malfoy?" Ginny spoke with such happiness it was hard not to say yes, yet Draco did.

"Why not mate? I would help you out." He gave Draco a pointed look then glanced towards Hermione. She didn't see it but Draco understood what he was meaning. Blaise knew that Draco had had a sex dream about her and Blaise was under the impression that Draco liked Hermione.

"FINE! But you're not using my room to have sex in. Never!" Hermione squealed and hugged Ginny then Blaise. It was a little awkward, hugging Blaise. They spent the next hour just talking or Ginny and Blaise talked Hermione and Draco just sat there; sometimes catching each other's eye. After about half an hour Hermione went to get some drinks and snacks from the kitchen, asking for some help she was expecting Ginny to come but instead Draco helped her.

"Thanks. You didn't have to."

"I know but it's better than listening to them and seeing them make googoo eye's at each other." It was silent for a few minutes before Draco broke it saying "I had an interesting dream about you last night."

She stopped what she was doing turned to look at him and asked the obvious question; "What happened in this dream?"

"Plain and simple, we had sex. What do you think about that?"

"Huh. Interesting. Was I good?"

"That's really what you're going to ask? 'Was I good?' You weren't too bad that's for sure."

"So Draco Malfoy, king of Slytherin had a sex dream about Hermione Granger, Queen of Gryffindor. What does that tell you _Draco_?" Hermione walked towards him seductively saying his name with nothing but seduction.

"It tells me that I think you are good in the sack." She was right in front of him, leaning on her tiptoes, resting her hands on his chest she leaned in slightly.

"Is that all _Draco_? It doesn't tell you that in some way you want me? That you need me?" Leaning in slightly so that they were centimetres apart.

He grabbed her hips bringing her flash up against him as he whispered "I only want what's mine." Before crushing his lips to hers.


	7. The Clearing

**_Wow _Two chapters in one month, aren't you lot lucky? **

**I wasn't sure how to spell Millicent's last name and also, if you didn't guess, Jennifer and Sian are made up.**

**Enjoy. and REVIEW... please it give's me a tingly feeling inside **

**

* * *

**

He grabbed her hips bringing her flash up against him as he whispered "I only want what's mine." Before crushing his lips to hers.

They spent the next 10 minutes making out, his hands travelling all over her, from the top of her shoulders down to butt back up under her t-shirt around to the front placing his hand on her breast. Rubbing and kneading both moaning at the feeling of it, coming up for air they broke away; he still had his hand up her top still on her left breast.

They stood there just looking at each other, forehead against forehead; inhaling and exhaling each other's breathe. Hermione leaned in to kiss Draco's nose then pulled away from him grabbed a bowl of crisps and left Draco there with a raging hard on. Trying to think of anything to calm the hardness but to no arrival even the thought of Crabb and Goyle making out did nothing to stop it. He stomped into the common area walked right past everyone and went straight to the bathroom for a cold shower. _She will pay for this, if it's the last thing I ever do. She will pay!_

He started the shower and began to strip waiting for the shower to be the right temperature, so it's not so cold that he will freeze but not so warm that it would have the same impact. After pulling down his Slytherin green silk boxers he was about to step into the shower when he saw that the bathroom door from Hermione's room was open a tad when he made sure to shut all the doors. He turned around and came face to face with Blaise.

"What are you doing in here?" Not bothering to hide himself, after all it was Blaise. He had seen everything before, hell he had the same _stuff_.

"So, you and Granger? " Looking straight into Draco's eyes, "Can't say I saw that coming, Granted I didn't see Ginny and I coming either but I _really_ didn't see you two. So what happened in the kitchen?"

"Nothing's going on with Granger and I! We're… acquaintances, that's it." Draco went to step in the shower when Blaise put a hand on his arm.

"Draco, I know you better than anyone. I know when you're lying. So give it up and tell me." Giving Draco a pointed look he took a step forward and turned off the taps. Sighing, Draco pulled his boxers back on, his penis not as hard anymore.

"Nothing really happened. I helped her with the snacks, we may have made out but like I said, nothing happened."

"So you walking- sorry, _stomping_- off had nothing to do with your hard on? And the fact that you were about to take a cold shower?" Narrowing his gaze Draco turned back around to walk back through to his bedroom. "The girl's have gone down to the Black Lake. If we want to join them we have to meet them at the Meala (Me-a-la) tree. I don't know about you but I want to spend more time with them. There not like we were told during the war. I find nothing wrong with Ginny besides her brother but there's nothing different about her and I. If you look maybe you'll see that with Hermione too. I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just telling you the wars over, there's nothing wrong with being with her. Think about it, get changed, have a shower whatever. I'll be in the common area wait for you to come down to the lake with me. I don't know about you but I don't feel safe leaving them alone down there in the dark."

"That was a long speech for you mate. Didn't know you felt so strongly about this. Fine, I'll go down to the Lake with you. But, just so you know, you're turning into a big sap. I'm just saying."

Walking down to the lake Draco ignored Blaise, _How dare he! Making me, _me,_ feel guilty! There really isn't anything going on between Granger and me. _

"Why did you go through Grangers room to get into the bathroom? Why didn't you go through my room?" Draco blurted out before he knew what he had said.

"I don't have any idea. Maybe I thought that you would think it was Granger and force me up against the wall." Blaise trying to make a joke saw Draco's lip twitch at the corner. "So, you really do like her, don't you?"

"I'm not sure, maybe. I just know I love kissing her. It's a little weird thinking that you got there first, it's like I'm settling for seconds. You know how much I hate seconds. At the same time, I don't care." Blaise didn't say anything so Draco looked over at him and saw that he had fallen back. "What's up mate? It's not like you to be so silent, and not say anything about me maybe liking Granger."

"Don't you feel it? Something's wrong. Listen, I hear voices." Draco walking back to Blaise stopped and listened. He did feel something different in the air. Hearing the voices shout and then a scream he looked to Blaise and broke into a run towards the scream.

Running for a few minutes they came to a clearing. They couldn't see anything, Draco cast a _Lithenioum _(li- then-ioum)to light up the clearing for 30 seconds, in those 30 seconds they saw 6 people; Hermione and Ginny against who they thought was Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Monroe, Jennifer Jerrson, and Lilly Lumar. Two Gryffindor against four Slytherin's, hardly seems fair, now does it?

"What's going on here Pans?" Blaise asked looking out for Ginny but in the darkness it was hard to tell who was who.

"Nothing Blaise, just a friendly chat between girls, you know how it is."

"Actually Pansy, we don't, we're guys but knowing you it's not all that _friendly_. So how 'bout we all go back to school?" Both Draco and Blaise took a few steps into the clearing trying to head in the direction of where they thought Hermione and Ginny were.

"How about you two stop moving towards the Griffindorks and go back up to the Castle and leave us to finish out chat."

"How about no?" Draco finally spoke, letting his wand drop from his wrist holster, feeling that things might get out of hand. He cast a spell he learnt from a rare defensive book from his Fathers privet collection, it makes an invisible bubble surrounding the people of your choice, in this case, Blaise, Ginny and Hermione. The only way of knowing about it is to either cast the spell or feel a small pull towards the caster.

Being in the dark it really was hard to tell where people were but Ginny and Hermione knew it was Blaise and Draco, they moved and quietly as they possibly could.

When the girls reached the boy's Ginny placed one hand on Blaise's back moving it around to rest on his waste. Hermione on the other hand stood beside Draco hands by her side. Draco however, placed his hand in hers and pulled her so she was standing behind him.

The Slytherin girls had been a little too quiet for Draco's liking, "What are you planning Pans?"

"We were just going to warn the little kittens that they have no right to Slytherin guy." Millicent spoke for the first time. "It's not like you would want to taint yourselves anyway but we hear things. Even if it is just a few days into school."

"Mill, shut up. You only follow what Pansy say's and I know that's not her _true _intentions. Pansy just wants Draco for herself, she can't share. Can you Pansy?" At the mention of Pansy wanting him, Draco squeezed Hermione's hand in a form of wincing.

"Maybe you should be the one to shut up Blaise." The twin's, Jennifer and Sian said together.

"I've had enough of this, Pansy get over it, I'm never, _ever_ going to go out with you, even if you were the last girl on the earth. How about you four go back up to the Castle and report to Prof. McGonagall. Have fun in detention." Draco nudged Blaise and the four walked out of the clearing back onto the path towards the Black Lake.

"This isn't the end Draco." Pansy yelled right before she cast a spell….

* * *

**Hope you like it now please review, it really does give me a tingly feeling inside.**


	8. Punishment

_**hey guys, sorry it's been so long, dealing with some shit. Um Might not update in a while, exams are soon so i'll try my best :) I hope you enjoy this chapter**_

__"Now class, I will call on a few students to demonstrate how to perform this incantation. Who would like to volunteer? "The new professor of transfiguration asked the class with this year's 7th Ravenclaw's and Hufflpuff's and the returning 8th years, the one's that wanted to take Transfigurations. Hermione being one of the 8th years along with James Jackson, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. It was even, 3 Slytherin and 3 Gryffindor.

Hermione walked into class just in time, Ron and Harry were sitting together, Pansy and James, which left Hermione to sit next to Blaise, she was happy to sit next to him, and they were beginning to be close friends. He still made the wisecracks about them sleeping together but it had lessened now that he and Ginny were now a couple. They exchanged pleasantries, while professor Démoledé told the class how to transfigure an animal into a painting of oneself. It was very complex, you needed a lot of concentration to focus on a strong memory and cast the spell at the same time.

"I will, Professor Démoledé." James said as he got up from his seat to stand in front of the class. He cast the incantation and managed to change the owl into a painting of the owl, he almost got it.

"Almost, Mr. Jackson maybe, try concentrating more instead of looking at Miss. Parkinson"

"Don't you mean 'Mr' not 'Miss'?" Someone at the other side of the room yelled out, everyone laughed except Pansy, Hermione and Blaise; the later had a small smile play on his lips whereas Pansy got so red, mostly cause of anger but a little out of embarrassment. It had been like this for a few days, the school didn't know exactly what happened, the teachers knew and the eight people that were there.

*Flashback*

Pansy casts a spell…

Blaise, Ginny and Hermione didn't know what happened. One minute they were walking away from the group of girls the next they had fallen to the ground as well as the four other girls across the clearing. The only person not on the group was Draco.

He knew what happened; Pansy cast a spell while their backs were turned. "I didn't know you were such a coward Pansy." He started, anger dripping from his words, "To cast a spell when backs are turned! You didn't count on me having a spell in place. I don't trust anyone, remember? Oh, by the way, whatever you tried to do to us rebounded, it happened to you all instead. Come on, we're leaving." Draco needed to leave, having the spell up takes a lot out of him. He needs to rest, reaching his right hand towards Hermione who was still on the ground.

Taking his out stretched hand Draco pulled her up to stand beside him, Blaise following Draco's lead got up from the ground and helped Ginny to stand. All the while the four girls began the transformation. There were moans and groans heard from them, Blaise looked towards the four girls still on the ground and burst out laughing. The other three looked at him then one by one looked to the girls and laughed.

Professor Démoledé came walking into the clearing, "What's going on here?" He looked from Hermione and Draco to Pansy and the others, "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy explain what's going on here?"

At this point Draco was out of energy, he looked at Hermione and fell to the ground. Blaise being quick, got to him before his head collided with the ground. Hermione got down on her knees trying to shake him awake. "Hermione, it wont work. Whatever spell he had up took all his energy, we have to get him to Madam Pomfry"

Blaise picked Draco up and put him over his shoulder and carried him to the hospital wing, closely followed by Ginny and Hermione. Professor Démoledé told the four remaining girls to report to the headmistress.

Draco had to stay in the hospital wing for a day to get his strength back. Hermione, Blaise and Ginny all had to report to Professor McGonagall about what happened in the clearing, starting with Ginny and Hermione walking to the Black Lake and how they were hit with _Expelliarmus_, screaming because they were Wandless and didn't see who had attacked them. Then to when Draco and Blaise came in and stood up against Pansy and the other girls, followed but them casting a spell when they were walking away. Pansy's spell was meant to turn the boys and Gryffindors girls, it worked just not on those four. It backfired on to Pansy and the other girls.

Pansy's normally straight black hair was cut short and messy with a slight fringe. Her uniform hung from her where it use to be ever so tight to emphasize her breasts, her shoes breaking under the strain of being stretched with wider feet, thicker thighs hid beneath her small skirt. Stubble had appeared all over her face while her face got really butch looking.

Millicent hadn't changed that much, no boobs, hairy legs with shorted hair but everything else was the same. Jennifer and Sian being twins both looked the same as each other; spiky bleach blood hair, bony facial structure with a small, thinly cut moustache. They had think arms but not from muscle, legs hidden in the darkness but still easily manly.

Their punishment for using magic against another student was from them to stay as they were for a shot time, 100 points taken from the house and 3 weeks detention. Draco, after being released from hospital was told he had one week detention for using Dark Magic, because it was used as self-defence he got of lightly, usually it would have been one month detention. They also put it down because he's head boy and it wouldn't be too good if the head boy had that much detention especially a self- defence spell however, it was still Dark magic.

Hermione, Ginny and Blaise stayed with Draco until curfew. That was a few days ago now, the students know a little of what happened, that Ginny and Blaise are a couple a few choosing not to believe it.

*Back to Present*

"That's enough Mr. Campbell, 10 points from Ravenclaw. Miss Parkinson, will you please show us how to perform this incantation?"

"Sure Professor, whatever." Pansy walked to the front of the class room, looked at the rat then looked to Campbell and ever so slightly, like she didn't even speak, she cast a spell directed to him. He fell to the ground, when he transfigurations partner bent to see if he was okay, but Abby's hand only came into contact with his cloak. The next second a rat came scattering out from the pile of clothing.

"Next time, watch what you say to a Slytherin, especially _**this**_ Slytherin!" Pansy walked to her desk packed up all her things and gracefully walked out of classroom, ignoring the teacher as he tried to contain the situation.

The class was in a frenzy, trying not stand on the rat. Harry turned to Ron and said "Wow, I don't ever want to be on the bad side of him…"

"yeah mate, but she- or is it he? It's hard to keep up- didn't have to do that to Jay. Awesome spell though, it's like the one Moody put on Malfoy in forth year." Ron looked to the ground and yelped like a girl. "Found him!"

Class ended early, everyone happily leaving to do other things, the seventh years having an hour break after transfiguration using it to their advantage. Harry and Ron going to play a friendly game of Quidditch, James talking to Blaise about watching them play and stealing some of their moves; Blaise declined claiming he had things to do.

"I'll catch up with you later." James walked off with a slight wave of his hand. Blaise saw Hermione walk out the class and ran after her, "Hey Hermione, do you know what class Ginny has now?"

"I think she either had study hall or DADA." Hermione said, walking away expecting Blaise to follow, which he did. "If she's got study hall then you'll find her in the library, but in her secret place. Come on, I'll show you. I've got to study there anyway." Hermione and Blaise walked to the library over to the Herbology section and pulled out a book about making tea.

"Why did you pull out a book for making tea in the Herbology section?" Hermione didn't reply, waiting a few seconds as the bookshelf moved and behind it came a room with a few tables and chairs. Sitting in one of the chairs was the ever hard working Ginny, "Fancy seeing you here." Blaise said while startling Ginny.

"Why hello there stranger, haven't seen you in a while. Show me the love." Ginny said as Blaise walked towards her and bent down a gave Ginny a loving kiss. "I like the love."

"I'll leave you too alone; I'm going to do homework out here." Hermione made her escape back into the library sat down and did her homework. A few minutes past when she felt someone watching her, turning around she saw no one. Ignoring it she packed up her things and went to her common room.

Walking there she heard footsteps, assuming that it's just another student she continued on until the footsteps began to get quicker. "You know, it's rather rude to stalk someone." Hermione said to the unknown person, she held her wand in her hand, ready if they attacked.

"You know, it's sickening to think you would be with a Slytherin!" The person said back. Hermione turned round and came face to face with Pansy. "You shouldn't be anywhere near Drake!"

"Pansy, haven't you learned anything recently? First of all, HE DOESN'T WANT YOU, YOU FOOL! Secondly, Malfoy and I aren't dating! Thirdly, don't try to intimidate me, I've survived worse things that a petty, jealous person like you. And finally, stay away from me Pansy."

"How dare you! You act like you're so much better than I am when everyone knows you're not." Pansy stepped closer to Hermione until she was about a meter away. "Now listen here Granger, I'm not going to tell you again, stay away from Draco!"

"Excuse me, but I think I decide who I'm friends with, not you Pans. Stop thinking you and I are together. It's been over 2 years! Get over it. Come on Granger." Draco came out of the concave down the hall slightly behind Pansy. Walking up to the females he reached out a hand from Hermione. They started to walk away only for Draco to stop, "Don't try to threaten Granger again Pansy, we all know she'd kick your arse in a fight, physically and magically."

Draco and Hermione walked to the head dorms without a word, entering and sitting down in the living area. Leaving her bag at her feet she turned to Draco, "You know, I didn't need you to step in back there. But thank you." Hermione leaned in and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"You know, I did know you didn't need me but I needed to tell Pansy to fuck off. You want to know something else?" Draco said, facing Hermione, Hermione nodding at his question. "You are a tease. The other day you left me so… excited not even the thought of Crabb and Goyle making out would work! I'm beginning to think that's what you're best at, care to prove me wrong?"

"Hmmm, I could do that." Hermione said as she reached her hand over towards Draco's ear, leaning in to kiss him. It started off soft at first but shortly turned in to a passionate kiss, Hermione being pushed back onto the couch, Draco lay her down gently. He was getting really hard from only that. Hermione's hand moving down to Draco's crotch, feeling him through his school trousers, making Draco's moan loudly breaking the kiss. Looking at Hermione's swollen lips he licked the bottom one, bitting softly, trailing hot kisses down her to her collarbone. Hermione's hands still playing with Draco through his trousers stopped suddenly. "I could prove you wrong, but where would the fun be? I will do one thing for you, I'll either give you a hand job, or I will give you a blow job. Which do you prefer?"

"I would prefer you not to tease me so much. But if I much choose I choose a blow job, I like what those fabulous like do to me already."

"As you wish, just a warning, I'm not very good at it." Hermione pushed Draco off her so she could get up, and onto the floor in front of Draco. He was actually surprised. He didn't think she would actually do it. He just wanted to see if she would, seeing that she would do it he stopped her.

"Not like this. As much as it pains me to say this, no; I don't want you to be like the other girl's I've been with, that makes you no better than Pansy and you most certainly are better than her. How about instead we go on a date? I have a secret spot I'd like to show you."

Hermione was so shocked at his words she couldn't form a sentence only nodding was working for her. Taking a few more seconds she finally answered, "A date sounds nice. Where too?"

_**I hope you enjoyed it, next up Draco's secret spot that is sort of mine as well 3 Until next time xx**_


	9. A beautiful sight

"Malfoy! Where are we going?" Hermione yelled at Draco while they walked down towards the Black Lake; walking down the hilly path with the occasional bolder here and there, the grass being so long that it almost came up to Hermione's knees. Hermione carrying the blanket to sit on when they finally reached their destination.

"I told you, it's a _secret_ spot. I can't tell you. Now be quiet! It's only a little bit away." He was surprised to say the least to find that she followed silently behind him. He didn't really know what was happening to himself; telling Granger that he wanted a blow job then stopping it and going on a date. A _date_! Where did that even come from? _I don't like Granger! Do I? I do like it when we have our little banters, oh and I do like our little make out sessions, but her? Like her? I don't think so. So why am I going on a date with her? Why am I showing her my secret place I've only shown one person and that was Blaise!_ Draco was to deep in thought that he didn't realise she was talking to him.

"MALFOY! MAL-FOY! Hello, earth to Malfoy, anyone in there? Draco!" Hermione yelled and yelled; only when she said Draco did he turn and look at her. She didn't notice before just how beautiful he looked; yes beautiful. That was the only way to describe the man in front of her. His natural blond hair had been left to just drop into his eyes but not in a messy way just a casual way; his natural smirk made its appearance here and there but was replaced with a small smile that you would only be able to see if you were looking for it. And his eyes, his eyes held everything together. They held all the secrets he likes to hide and all the lies he has told, but they tell you everything he's thinking if you just look deep enough. They aren't just gray, they are like the ocean fighting against itself.

Without answering, he looked at her expecting her to say what was wrong. Raising his right eyebrow and lowering his left, letting his face ask the question for him. a few seconds past when he saw that she was lost in her train of thought "Yes?"He asked snapping her out of the thought.

"Oh sorry, lost in thought, um I was just wondering how long until we get there? I'm really tired of walking." Without saying anything Draco walked towards her then, when he was a foot away he turned facing the opposite direction and bent down in front of her. Hermione didn't understand, was she meant to do something?

"Well? Get on." Hermione burst out laughing. Draco didn't really see what was so funny so he turned back around with a serious face and asked: "what's so funny?"

"You want me to get on your back. You want to give me a piggy-back ride. It's just strange is all." Seeing his reaction, shrugging and moving away, blushing a little at how silly she acted about it she reached for his hand pulling slightly once she had it. "Sorry, I would love a piggy-back ride, it's just strange, everything's just different this year."

Draco gave her a full hearted smile. He wanted to talk to her about just how much things have change this year. But not here, in his secret spot, which they better get moving towards, before it gets too late and they aren't able to get back. "Come on, jump on. We'll get there faster if I carry you. It's not that fair by the way, just up this hill a little." He turned and waited for her to jump on so they can move off again. After a few seconds Hermione go on to Draco's back and they were moving up the last hill.

Five minutes later Draco stopped and placed Hermione gently on the ground, taking the blanket off her he set it neatly on the ground for them both to sit on; while Draco did this Hermione looked around at her surroundings. They were in s small cave that had a ledge letting you stand at the very edge like a cliff. Looking over the edge she saw they were quite high up the hill; _wow, this looks wonderful! I never would have thought Draco would find someplace like this. _Out in the distance you could see the Black Lake and if you looked the other way you could see Hogwarts.

"How did you find this place? I love it here."

He walked towards her while answering, then lead her back to the blanket and sat down. "I found it in fourth year I think, I remember wanting to get away from everything and found myself here. I've only shown one other person, besides you of course. Do you want something to eat?" She nodded. "I asked the house elf to make a little snack and make sure I was able to get to it here." Draco concentrated on casting a spell to bring the food to them, this wasn't just a normal spell; he cast it non-verbally.

A selection of cupcakes appeared in front of him, some with 100's and 1000's others with just plain icing. They looked scrumptious to Hermione who hadn't really eaten that much since breakfast. Reaching for one at the same time their hands met, Draco being a gentleman pulled away and offered her one before he took one himself.

They just sat and ate in silence for a while neither wanting to be the first to talk; Hermione summoning a little of her Gryffindor bravery asked: "So? What's going on here Malfoy? I mean, we hated each other last year then we saved you and now were head's together and we've flirted and shared kisses and now we're on a date. What is this?" it was all said very fast, so fast he got little bits and pieces but he understood what she was asking.

"I don't know I'd at least like to think we're friends…aren't we?" Hermione nodded. "And I mean I never hated you, okay I did but not true hatred. I also know I like kissing you… a lot. I just don't know what that means. Pansy was wrong you know you are worth being with me. I'm the one that's not worth being with you. I don't know if that even made sense."

Hermione sat there shocked. _Did he just admit to liking me?_ "I-I I don't know what to say. I think I like you, I don't really know what that means either. Why don't we just do this for a while? You can tell anyone you want just not the entire school. Do what Ginny and Blaise are doing?"

Draco inched closer to Hermione but not too close that he was sitting on top of her. "Does that mean we can do this?" he reached over, placed his left hand on the side of her neck, placing his lips right on top of hers just for a peck as if asking for permission, kissing him back Hermione gave into him. Draco deepened the kiss by licking her bottom lip asking her to open up for him, she allowed him to enter her and they fought just for a little while for dominance which Draco of course won.

Pulling back for air they broke apart but kept their foreheads together breathing each other's air. "Yeah I think we can do that." She gave Draco another little peck then laid on her back looking up at the sky. She felt him looking down at her. "You know, I have now lied to pansy. Not that it matters of course but I have."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well I told her nothing was going on between us, I suppose when I said it, it was true we had just had a few encounters with each other."

"Hmm, you have a point but I'm sure you would have said that to her anyway. I hope I'm finally free from her. She's just so annoying. Blaise and Ginny will be happy though. He said she's wanted us together for a long time." Draco lay back as well and Hermione moved to lie on top of him with her head on his chest.

"Mmm she did mention something like that. I could sleep here forever. You're so comfortable." Hermione said snuggling into his chest a bit more, Draco lifted his are to hug her to him.

"Sleep then, I can wake you up before we have to be back to class. We both have DADA."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice, she gave him another kiss and happily snuggled even closer to him; falling asleep within minutes.

_Wow she really was tired. Actually now that I think about it I'm rather tired too. Maybe I could take a nap too. I'll just set a magical alarm for 2.15, gives us both an hour and a half to sleep assuming she doesn't want lunch._

With an alarm set Draco followed Hermione and fell asleep.

* * *

Please Read and Review it :D


End file.
